Little Pieces of Her Heart
by Sarai87
Summary: Sam and Jack have no more barriers standing in their way. A fairly short fic written entirely in one night about our favourite SG1 pair. Full of Angst and Fluff, with a bit of gutter thrown in for good measure hence the rating! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Little Pieces ****of Her Heart**

**by Sarai**

**Series: **Any time after the end of Season 8. Spoilers for Season 7 and 8 (and anything after).

**Disclaimer: **Stargate characters belong to the Stargate/MGM franchise and not me. This story is written entirely for the enjoyment of fans and no monetary gain is expected.

**Pairings: **Sam and Jack as always.

**Warnings: **Rated M for one of the final chapters. If you don't like the gutter don't read it! Anything up until there and just after is pure angst and fluff, woo!

**A/N:** Ok, so I haven't updated **Ba'al's Revenge** for a long time, and if you're waiting on a new chapter I'm so, so sorry! Been consumed by work and other commitments. I promise that a new chapter is forthcoming. For now though, this is a little piece I wrote at about four in the morning as the muse gripped me! Forgive any mistakes as it's not betaed and as always please R&R!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter of the USAF tapped her pen against her desk in an obviously frustrated rhythm. In her lab lights flickered on and off, machines buzzed and whirred. The activity was constant, and usually centred around the fiercely intelligent blonde sat in the middle of the room.

Today, however, was an exception. Today Sam Carter, to put it mildly, was totally lost for words.

She huffed, pushing a lock of hair out of her eyes before glancing down at the SGC letter-headed paper before her. The page was blank, save for two words:

_Dear General, Jack, _(these were crossed out in rapid succession)

_Dear Sir,_

Sam bit her lip and stared out of the room, as she often did when confronted by those monumental scientific issues that made up the basis of her job. In those situations a thousand ideas tumbled in and out of her mind. But not now. Now there was just…echoes in her own brain. _Why hasn't anything happened? There's nothing to stop us, not really, not anymore. It's been nearly four weeks since…_

Sam blinked, shaking her head. Best not to go down **that** train of thought. She looked again at the letter in front of her. What the hell was she supposed to put anyway?

_Dear Sir, _

_I hereby tender my resignation from the SGC and SG-1 in favour of the post at Research and Development, Area 51 in order to pursue a less than professional relationship with you. One in which I wouldn't be averse to seeing what you keep in your BDUs every once in a while…_

Slamming her pen down violently, Sam struck through the last line a couple of times. Again she was met with the overwhelming silence of the base and she wished she could listen to Daniel chatting inanely about this Goa'uld translation or that Ancient structure. She sat up, wondering how a secret underground base that sent people to other planets via a wormhole could be so quiet. Checking her watch she registered the time; _2:37AM_. _Aah, that's why._

Sam sighed, looking back at the paper in front of her. If she was being totally honest with herself, something she was far more proficient at now than a few months ago, Sam knew exactly what she wanted to write:

_Dear Jack,_

_I love you._

_I want to be with you._

_And, I'm sorry._

_Yours always. Sam._

She glanced up at the security camera. They couldn't read handwriting that small, could they? Overcoming a shudder of frustration, she screwed the paper into a ball, aiming for the bin.

Suddenly her arm stopped. Instead of launching the letter into the bin, Sam opened the draw next to her and placed it inside.

* * *

**Chapter One**

In the early morning a bleary eyed Sam stumbled into the mess hall. Busy chastising herself for lack of sleep and harbouring some pretty strong fantasies about coffee, Sam jerked as she recognised a very familiar back of the head. Not relishing the prospect of another uncomfortable breakfast with her CO, Sam spun through 180° colliding with an unsuspecting Siler who was at that moment carrying what looked like a heavy silver shoebox. It fell to the ground with an almighty crash, which mirrored Siler's muffled yell of pain.

"God! Siler I'm **so** sorry!"

"That's…quite…alright…Ma'am," the poor technician sputtered.

The sound brought canteen staff, along with several breakfasting nurses, running. They surrounded the hapless man, blocking off Carter's strained off of help and apology.

Suddenly, Sam felt a warm presence at her back and stiffened.

"Bit early for dancing isn't it Carter?" Jack O'Neill, General and leader of the SGC, breathed warmly into his 2IC's ear.

She turned abruptly. "Sorry sir?" This emerged as a breathy squeak, a direct consequence of a lack of coffee and a very strong presence of desire at the increased warmth on her neck.

Jack grinned. Sam cleared her throat.

"The spinning around at 0630. Isn't it a bit exuberant, even for you?" His amusement riled her. Partly because it was his fault she felt so damned uncomfortable entering a mess she had every right to use. And partly because the grin revealed a lot of white teeth which contrasted perfectly with his tanned face.

Now in his 50s, O'Neill had grown into his looks. On another man the mass of muddled grey hair would have been far less appealing. But on Jack, well, needless to say it **seriously** did him justice. The silver contrasted perfectly with his tanned, slightly weathered face. The heavily muscled expanse of his chest filled out his black t-shirt perfectly. Sam was used to the good looks of her CO, after seven years of going out into the field with him. But the sight of him looking at her, wearing **those** clothes and **that** mischievous smile was enough to take her breath away (and make her want to rip the t-shirt off).

Jack coughed and shifted his feet, his eyebrows raised. Broken from her reverie, Sam mumbled something about her "morning fix" and shuffled towards the serving area.

Ten minutes later found the pair seated at a table in companionable silence. Well, Jack was reviewing reports in silence whilst Sam's mind buzzed in total contrast with the 'radio silence' she had experienced earlier that morning.

She watched him, chewing happily on his Fruit Loops and skimming the pages of a report with a glazed expression. It looked suspiciously as though it was about rocks.

Sam could never fully believe that he was a General. Even now, a year after the promotion. It wasn't that she didn't think he was worthy. In fact, he was the one man she felt deserved the rank more than anyone. It was just that a little part of her would always see him as Colonel O'Neill; the wayward officer whose gut instinct and dry humour had seen her through seven of the most deadliest years of her life.

"Carter." Jack said absently. No response.

He looked up. "Carter!"

Her eyes were locked on him but she wasn't looking at him. In fact her face mirrored the same glazed expression he assumed had been on him a moment ago. He waved the damn report in front of her face. "CARTER!" She jumped, blinking.

"Sorry sir, I was miles away. What is it?"

"Yeah I got that. It's just that, well, don't panic or anything but," he paused, lowering his voice to a whisper and beckoning her closer.

Sam held her breath, glancing around. He wouldn't really begin 'that' a conversation here would he?

"Carter…"

She leaned in. "Yes?"

He gestured at her bowl. "Your wheat thingys are going mushy."

Sam was struck dumb, just for a moment. Then she blinked, obviously trying to laugh. "Excuse me?"

Jack's boyish grin started to fade. He hadn't anticipated her confused reaction. He took another stab at humour, cringing at how stupid he sounded.

"Well, we all know how much Carter hates the mushy…wheat."

Sam caught herself, just in time. "OH! Yes, thank you Sir!" She picked up her spoon, "I'll start eating them…then."

Jack looked sheepishly from side to side. There was an instant flurry of talk in the mess. Early bird SFs, nurses and cleaning staff alike where clearly intensely shocked and/or amused by the sight of the base commander and his 2IC with their heads so conspiratorially close together at that time of the morning.

Jack cleared his throat. "Yes. Well, I'm sure…busy day…see you later Carter."

Sam nodded. "Yep, bye Sir."

He gathered up his reports and stalked out of the room trying to appear General-like whilst mentally reminding these people who signed their paychecks.

* * *

**A/N:** Just realised I put 'Epilogue' instead of 'Prologue'. Mistake corrected now! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Pieces of Her Heart**

**by Sarai**

**A/N**: This hasn't been betaed so again, any and all mistakes are mine. Please R&R, I'd love to know what you think! Special thanks to Wendy and Joe for help with this fic, thanks guys!

**Chapter Two**

**FLASHBACK**

"Thankyou Sir."

"For what?"

"Being here for me."

He paused, trying to contain all the love that threatened to spill from his heart.

"Always."

* * *

"This is great."

"I told ya."

"I can't believe we didn't do this years ago."

"Yes, well, let's not dwell."

* * *

Jack brooded in the privacy of his own office. The trouble General relayed such moments and conversations over and over in his head to see if there was anything he had missed in Carter's behaviour. Nope, there was nothing he could think of. No sign or clue that he had failed to pick up on. Fear of insubordination he supposed. _Either that or she doesn't actually give a toss about me_.

It had been four and a half weeks since he'd taken his 2IC and former team fishing. Revelling in the fact that they'd managed to get so much time away from the base, Jack had busied himself with taking Carter's mind off the difficult upheavals in her life. He wanted to ease the edge off the grief at her father's death. He even wanted to make her feel better about the whole Pete situation, although that was a far harder subject to broach.

For Jack the trip had another aim; ascertain whether the woman he'd fallen in love with eight years ago reciprocated his feelings at all. Jack O'Neill was hopelessly in love with Sam Carter. It was a fact he'd become aware of very early in their friendship and had long since stopped trying to deny it to himself. At the same time Jack was loyal to the Air Force. He knew the rules, would break many of them on a day-to-day basis without a care in the world, but with this one it was different. He respected the Air Force, and Sam, far too much to break the frat regs flippantly.

Still, he figured he'd done a pretty good job of concealing his feelings to everyone else. They'd come through some fairly dire circumstances sane and confession-less but Jack wasn't really sure that this wasn't down to his fear of those sticky emotional conversations more than anything else. The kinds Daniel always tried to involve him in. He repressed a shudder.

Jack thought of himself as a fairly simple man. He wanted to put forward the idea of a relationship to Carter, as soon as they were in a position to be able to do so. Jack enjoyed his job but he would be lying to himself (again!) if he said he enjoyed it as much as he used to. Try as he might he couldn't help but miss the thrill of going offworld; a new planet, a new species, a new bad guy. Jack sighed, leaning back in his comfy General's chair.

Throughout the week-long fishing trip he wanted to talk to her, he really did, but the proposition sounded so clinical in his head that every time he began a conversation with her, in those rare moments when they were alone, began with "So, Carter" and invariably ended with "fancy a beer?" or "just gotta pop to the bathroom". He was fairly sure she either thought he was an alcoholic or had a bladder problem. _Great,_ he thought_, juusst peachy. Two things that really back me up when you add them with my age and busted knee…_

Nevertheless, the plain fact of the matter was that Jack loved Sam. Pure, elating and heartbreaking love. He respected her more than anyone else he knew. She was fiercely intelligent, personable, kind, sexy and not bad with a P-90 either. And through everything she had been through, harder to deal with than his record, or at least he thought, she had taken everything like the tough capable soldier she was. Instead of send her over the edge it only served to make her stronger.

And because of all of this, Jack knew what he had to do. The time for second guessing himself and their 'relationship' was over. He hated clichés and winced literally and figuratively as he got up from his desk.

"Do or die."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Banners flapped idly in the breeze on a cool, clear day. A long bugle note rose up on the wind. The sound carried on the crisp air, its tone reflected on the faces of the many uniformed people below; it was not the first time any had been present at an AF funeral, nor would it be the last.

As the bugle finished, General George Hammond stepped out in front of the assembled crowd. He took a deep breath; Jacob had been a good friend and George wasn't particularly prepared to speak at his funeral. In fact, George had thought wryly, he had resigned himself to their respective roles being reversed.

Surveying the sombre crowd George took in the four figures standing directly in front of him, on the opposite side of the grave. He allowed himself a small smile; Daniel, Teal'c and Jack were grouped around Sam in a protective human shield, guarding her without even seeming to realise it. Colonel Carter herself was looking straight back at him. George focused on her and began to speak.

Sam was amazingly calm, calmer than she had been in the days immediately after her father's death. But she could only focus on two things. Faintly registering what her former CO was saying, she could really only hear the slow, steady beat of her own heart. The only other thing she felt was the warm presence on her left side. The General had been very good to her in those past few days. He'd done virtually all the organising for the funeral, seeing that she needed the help. She glanced at him quickly and then away. Sam felt awful, thinking about Jack like 'that' on a day like today but it just wasn't fair of him to look so good in his dress blues.

Sam blinked, the coffin was being lowered into the ground and George stood before her, holding a rolled-up flag. She accepted it. Another little piece of her heart broke away.

Jack's face remained impassive. This was hard for him to, not just because of the pain he felt radiating from the woman on his right, but also because Jacob had been a good friend. To the outside observer Sam appeared to be handling everything well. To Jack, who had danced this one with her too many times, she was crumbling inside. He almost felt as though he should reach out to catch her, except that she was not actually falling. Instead he shifted a tiny bit closer, not to be obvious to the entire gathering but just to strengthen his presence at her side.

Taking the flag, Sam detected the increase of pressure on her left arm. She looked up into the eyes of her General, and smiled.

Later that day, Jack's house was a mass of blue as various guests from the funeral gathered for the wake. Circulating the room, Jack played the perfect host, talking to everyone and checking on drinks. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks, scanning the room. Noting Carter's absence he caught Daniel's eye and jerked his head outside. His friend nodded, watching as Jack moved quickly out of the room. He looked across at Teal'c. The big Jaffa simply smiled, nodded and continued his conversation with General Hammond.

After checking the crowded deck, where a confused Jack found General Francis Maynard telling an amusing story involving the young Major Jacob Carter, a cucumber and a tennis ball, Jack made his way onto the rooftop balcony where he kept his telescope. Carter was sat next to it, hugging her knees and looking up at the darkening sky. He figured she was there to look at the stars as they emerged but she looked freezing.

Jack sat down next to her, wincing as he knee popped. Sam jumped, startled by his stealthy approach; she'd forgotten how quiet he could be.

"Hey Carter." She sighed, revelling in the gravelly tone of his voice.

"Hi Sir." He smiled, thinking how adorable she looked sitting like that before gruffly clearing his throat and asking, "Whatcha doin'?"

He mentally kicked himself; it was pretty obvious what she was doing. But, to his surprise, she answered quickly and honestly, clearly not noticing the stupidity of his remark.

"I was thinking about my dad. Something he said to me last year." She frowned. "Or at least, something I thought he said but it wasn't really him saying it…" She blinked and wiped her face with the back of her hand. Attempting a smile she said, "Never mind Sir."

He looked at her for a moment before loosening his collar. Looking up at the sky he said, "You know Carter, you can tell me anything. Right?"

Following his cue, she looked skywards.

"Of course sir, I always have."

Silence stretched out between them. He wondered how cold she was and if he could justify putting his arm round her. Just as his fingers twitched, she spoke.

"I broke it off with Pete."

Silence.

"Huh." Jack tried not to kick himself, literally this time. "Sorry, I mean…oh, you did?"

"Yes." More silence. Sam winced, this was so hard. "It just wasn't…well it wasn't working out. It occurred to me I was making a big, HUGE mistake."

"You said."

"What? Oh…right." That memory was still fresh in her head; the day she'd finally plucked up the courage and gone to Jack's house…

"How's Kerry?" Sam asked before she could stop herself, her hand nearly flying to her mouth.

Jack swallowed, deliberately looking upwards.

"She's ok. As far as I know."

"As far as you know?"

"We…err…broke up." Now Sam really looked at him. Still, she couldn't actually think of something to say. A minutes silence passed before she eventually managed a quiet, "Oh."

They lapsed into another silence, though this one was a lot more comfortable.

Suddenly they heard Teal'c's loud, raucous laughter. Apparently he had just told another Jaffa joke. That and the increased sounds from the party snapped Jack out of his reverie. He jumped to his feet more quickly than either of them thought possible, holding his hands out to her.

"Come on Carter. On your feet. Let's go!"

Jack didn't realise it but a silent war was raging within Sam. What were they doing? He was free of Kerry, she of Pete. So why were they still dancing around each other like this? Something inside of her, stretched to breaking point as she thought about her Dad's words whilst she'd been stranded on the Prometheus, snapped completely at his choice of words.

They reminded her of another 'hallucination' she'd had on that ship.

Sam let Jack pull her to her feet, although he'd noticed the shift in her eyes. Eyeing her warily he stepped back a little.

"Sir, why did you come up here?"

"Err…" he stalled for time as she quickly readied herself to repeat what had been a very painful conversation for her to have the first time round.

"Did you come to give me a pep talk?"

He smiled slowly. "That's what friends are for."

She sighed. "Friends." It was a statement and she injected as much venom into the word as possible. Jack looked more and more confused. Still, he wouldn't break eye contact with her.

She steeled herself. "What if I quit the Air Force? Would that change anything or is it just an excuse?"

At this he stepped forward.

"What?! Carter…I…" Jack stopped, looking at her carefully. She was calm, waiting for his answer. Jack knew what he was about to say would infuriate her. But he also knew that he wasn't about to push her into anything she wasn't ready for, especially after the day they'd had. Hell, he'd waited eight years; he could wait a bit longer. Jack sighed.

"I would never ask you to give up your career."

"Because you don't feel anything for me?"

"Carter…"

"I'd let you go right now if I knew." This startled him. He kept his face carefully blank.

"That easy?"

"I didn't say it would be easy."

He took another step closer. Their faces were inches apart. She could smell him and breathed in deeply. She loved that smell. There was no other way to describe it. It was just. Jack.

"Then what's stopping you? If you really wanna know?" His eyes flicked down to her mouth, then last vestiges of his control fading with the light. He closed in as she turned her mouth upwards. He could feel her breath on his lips…

"JAACK!!" It was Daniel, shouting from downstairs.

She pulled away, going to stand at the balcony railing; he bit the inside of his cheek. Jack was thinking about glorious ways to hurt the younger man, but stopped as he saw Sam's face. She looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights. Jack blinked, swallowed and called out to Daniel, "COMING!"

He walked over to the railing, touched her hand and turned back to the ladder.

She glanced over her shoulder, a small smile on her lips. "Still wanna take me fishing, sir?"

Jack grinned and continued down the ladder.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Pieces of Her Heart**

**by Sarai**

**A/N:** Chapter Three, more soon. Please R&R as always.

**Chapter Three**

**Three weeks later…**

Daniel, writing some notes in Sam's lab as she examined the contents of a Petri dish, looked up as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Good morning campers." Jack clapped his hands as he entered the room, startling the both of them. He grinned unapologetically as the nib on Daniel's pen split.

"Jack," said Daniel with a terse smile. "To what do we owe the pleasure?" He threw his pen into the bin before turning to look incredulously at his beaming friend.

"Well Dannyboy it may have escaped your notice but one year ago today was my first day as commander of this base." He leaned over the table. "And, we're all going out tonight to celebrate." He looked pointedly at Carter. "The four of us."

Noticing Sam's carefully schooled face and continuing silence Daniel frowned.

"That sounds great Jack. Sam?"

She jerked her head, turned on a falsely brilliant smile and said, "Sure, General. Count me in."

"Good. Tonight at 8. O'Malley's. Don't be late."

He smiled slyly, wagged a finger and sauntered out of the room.

Daniel shook his head, amused, but still a little confused by Sam's reaction. "Err, can I borrow a pen?"

Sam's base phone rang. She sprang up to answer it. "Sure there's one in the draw."

Daniel got up and walked around the desk. Opening the draw he rooted around for a pen. Instead his hand fell on what was indescribably a rolled up ball of paper. Amused, Sam was always a bit of a neat freak, especially where her lab was concerned, he pulled it out noticing with a frown the official-looking SGC letter headed paper. Checking to see she had her back to him, and feeling not a little bit naughty, Daniel unfolded the paper. He looked up in surprise, at the doorway, to Sam and then back at the paper. He smiled.

* * *

O'Malley's was perfect for them. The noisy backdrop meant they had no qualms talking about work, whilst the juicy, rare steaks were the best in Colorado. The evening was going well, particularly considering the undeniable tension between the General and his 2IC. They sat opposite each other and Daniel couldn't help but notice how often they caught each other's eyes. He glanced over at Teal'c before coughing loudly, breaking the pair out of one such moment.

Jack cleared his throat, sitting back in his chair. He knew Daniel had been watching him but he didn't care. Jack couldn't help but notice how beautiful his 2IC looked tonight. She was dressed casually in tight blue jeans, boots and a cream sweater. Her hair fell enticingly over her forehead and Jack's fingers itched with a desire to brush it away. Lacing them determinedly on his stomach he took a deep breath. It was harder than he thought to begin.

Silence descended on the table as they looked at him, sensing he was about to say something important.

"Kids, I've brought you here for another reason. Apart from the whole celebration thing."

He paused, trying to find the words.

"I'm…leaving the SGC."

There was a stunned silence. The three members of SG-1 stared at him. Slowly his words began to sink in. Daniel spoke first, or at least, tried to.

"You're…leaving? But why Jack...? To go where…?"

This was easy enough.

"They want me at the Pentagon, doing Hammond's old job. Head of Homeworld Security." He huffed. "I'll be a desk-pusher. But it's an important job and it does leave me free to do other things." He glanced at Sam, whose eyes were fixed on the table. "And let's face it Dannyboy, I was always pretty ham-fisted when it comes to making decisions at the base."

Daniel spluttered but it was Teal'c who responded first.

"Who will be the new base commander?" His face was blank, a slightly baffled expression in his eyes, but he was ready to support the man he looked on as a brother.

"You're not seriously telling me you're ok with this T-?"

"Daniel! It's not as if I haven't been there long enough, for cryin' out loud!" Jack was watching Sam's face carefully. "The new guy is Hank Landry," he said to Teal'c, "friend of mine actually. Good guy."

At that moment Sam sprang up from up suddenly from the table, pushing herself away from it and almost making her chair fall backwards. She avoided looking at any of them, instead running quickly out of the restaurant.

Jack was torn, go after Carter or give her the space she clearly wanted. Daniel watched him carefully. Leaning forward he urged him on quietly.

"Go after her Jack. She's upset. Don't you think you've given her enough space, up until now?" Jack raised his head, looking first at Daniel, then at Teal'c.

"Colonel Carter needs you O'Neill." His tone reminded Jack of when Teal'c had cornered him in the locker room whilst Carter had been stranded aboard the Prometheus.

Jack stood, leaving as quickly as Sam.

Daniel sat back in his chair with a satisfied sigh. "Finally."

Teal'c smiled. "Indeed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Little Pieces of Her Heart**

**by Sarai**

**A/N:** Characters and names don't belong to me, yada yada...but the story does:-P. Also just a little warning, the next chapter will contain graphic scenes so if you're under age or don't want to read smut PLEASE skip to the Epilogue (once I've uploaded it!). Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter Four**

The rain beat down on the pavement outside the restaurant. Covering his head with his hands, Jack looked to the left and right, no sign of her, not that he could see a lot. A river ran in the parking lot as he looked towards his truck. Sam was nowhere near it. He worried, she must be getting soaked.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

The room was quiet, hushed in the silence of impending death. The shallow breathing of the man in the bed matched the steady beat emitting from the heart monitor. His face was peaceful; wearing the faint smile of one who is calm and at rest.

Jack smiled slightly as he entered the room. He'd badgered Carter until she had gone to eat and take a nap; she was exhausted after sitting at her father's bedside for over fourteen hours. He winced lightly as he took the seat next to the bed, propping his elbows up on it. Jacob, wakened by the movement, opened his eyes.

"Jack." The figure came into focus, as Jacob slowly blinked.

Jack leaned forward. "Hey buddy. How ya' doin?"

Jacob's faint laugh turned into a cough. Looking concerned and wincing at the spasm of pain that crossed Jacob's face, Jack rose.

"I'll get the doc."

"No! Jack…sit." The younger man complied as Jacob closed his eyes again.

"I'm glad you came." Jack smiled. "You're a good man, Jack."

The General smiled thinly. "And here I was thinking I'd managed to keep that one a secret."

"Stop it Jack. You are a good man, however much you try to deny it, or I ignore it."

They settled into a comfortable silence, Jacob drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Where's Sam?"

"I made her go take a nap, get some food."

"Good, she needs to rest."

Jack nodded silently. Jacob opened his eyes. Despite his obvious weakness his gaze was piercing and it was focused on Jack.

"Why are you doing this Jack?"

Jack blinked in confusion and smiled.

"Jacob…?"

"Why are you kidding yourself?"

"Jacob…I'm not sure I…"

"You're not happy seeing her with this Pete any more than I am."

The statement threw Jack off a little, especially on top of the conversation he'd just had with Kerry. He took a deep breath.

"As long as she's happy Jacob…"

The strength in the older man's voice returned, "But she's not Jack! She's only saying she is. She's being stubborn." His mouth twisted in a wry smile. "Wonder who she learned that from?"

Jack looked away. "Look, Jacob I don't really know what to say."

Jacob frowned slowly. "Do you love my daughter or not?"

Jack looked back, sighing heavily.

"Jack," he stopped, "I don't have that long," closing his eyes, his voice thick with emotion he repeated, "Do you love my daughter or not?"

Jack looked down. "I guess…I mean…yeah, I do."

"Please," he paused, searching for breath, "please tell her. She loves you Jack. She's just too afraid to admit it, even to herself." Jacob's voice was losing strength. "Promise me you'll talk to her." His hand flexed as it rested on his stomach.

"It's ok Jacob, you can rest now."

"Jack! Promise me." With that effort Jacob's head rolled to the side; he'd passed out.

Jack laced his fingers, resting his chin on them.

"I promise."

* * *

Jack looked again from left to right. "CARTER!" He shouted out into the rain, hoping she might be somewhere nearby. No answer. Jack headed for the truck, figuring he could find her easier, and keep her dry, in it.

He drove in anxious silence, scanning the sidewalk for his 2IC. There! He spotted her walking quickly, face upturned to the rain, hands clenched into fists at her side. He banged his fist on the steering wheel and slowed down, pulling over to the side. Sliding down the passenger window he called out to her.

Sam was distraught. He was **leaving**? What the hell did he think he was playing at? After the conversation on the roof, and the fishing trip…he was just going to up and leave them…her? Sam's battered heart, bruised by the loss of Janet and her father threatened to smash into a thousand tiny shards. But she was tough; _crying's not for Carter's_ she told herself.

_It's ALL his fault_, her brain screamed in frustration.

The rain had soaked Sam to the skin, her breath forming mists in the cool air. With the blood boiling in her veins, however, she barely felt it. It wasn't fair that one person could hurt another this much! Through the haze of anger in her mind Sam dimly registered a voice. It was calling her name. A black truck pulled up beside her, moving slowly against the kerb. _Great, _she thought_, just what I need! Kerb crawlers!! _She whirled, about to tell the jerk where he could go, when she realised who it was.

He'd followed her. He'd had the nerve to follow her! She stayed on her current path, striding down the street, not knowing what else to do. Ignoring him seemed to be the best, and safest, option.

"Carter!" He was out of the truck now. She could hear him jogging down the street, splashing through puddles and catching up on her quickly. Just as she span around to yell at him, to vent her frustration, he'd caught up with her and grabbed her elbow, turning her roughly to face him.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?"

A flash of pain, followed by the familiar glare of defiance framed Sam's face. The hands that had been balled into fists now flexed dangerously by her sides. Sam was mad. Sam's chest was burning; her heart on fire. Yet she schooled her face to blankness in a way she knew would needle him.

"I heard you. General." She spat out his rank, with as much venom as she could muster.

He was confused, hurt by her verbal attack. But Jack knew Sam well; better than she knew herself. Eight years of carefully studying her face, over breakfast in the mess hall, out in the field, during a briefing, had taught him all he needed to know about her. Right now, he knew she was trying to piss him off, to make him think she couldn't give a rats ass about him, even after storming out of the restaurant. He tried an ironic smile.

"Come on Carter. You're getting soaked. You know what they say – you'll catch your death of cold." He winced at the inappropriate words, forgetting the both of them had very nearly caught their 'death of cold' in Antarctica. Emboldened by the memory of their closeness under the ice and spurred on by the pained silence between them, he took her hand.

"Carter?"

The increased warmth on Sam's fingers was like a hot iron. She yanked her hand away, feeling hot anger rushing into her throat.

"NO! I DON'T THINK I WILL THANK YOU 'SIR'!" she yelled.

He started forward.

"Carter if you'll just let me expl--..."

"You know what you are 'Sir'?" Her eyes blazing, Sam let all the emotions in her heart pour out, past the barriers she had erected to keep him out, "You're a coward! Instead of dealing with things, sorting them out...you…you run away. You blow things up, you don't sort them out, deal with them head on. It was like that when Daniel 'died'. It's like that with me."

Jack stood, mouth agape as she layed into him. She was still going, talking about his inadequacies and his issues. She seemed to have given it a lot of thought. Jack was listening, but only partially. The rest of his concentration was taken up by just looking at her. Gazing really. He could hear the pain in her voice, cracking as she tried not to look into his eyes. He noticed the tears on her face, mixing with the continuous rain. He longed to sweep back the wet, blonde hair that fell tantalisingly over her forehead. He registered the way her now see-through sweater clung to the contours of her body.

And he'd never loved her more than he did in that moment.

"Carter." It was a voice Jack had picked up from years of field service. He knew it could cut through battlefield chaos to find its source. It was a quiet, heartfelt please intended to reach out to her very soul.

"Enough." His own voice broke. She stopped her tirade. "Enough now."

Jack stepped forward, closing the gap beneath them. He could feel the heat from her body, her breath on his lips. She was reminded of that afternoon on his roof. His chocolate brown eyes found her blue ones and Sam's anger melted away.

Slowly and tentatively, with nothing to stop him anymore, not even his own fear at her indifference, Jack lowered his mouth and pressed his lips lightly against hers.

It was like a thousand hot coals had erupted in Sam's body. If she'd thought herself hot in anger, it was nothing compared to what she was experiencing now. Time slowed languidly to a standstill even as her heard speeded up, thumping in her chest. She could focus on nothing save the places where his body was pressed to hers and the intensity of his deep brown eyes. The electricity flowing between them made her fingertips tingle. The kiss lasted all of three seconds, but for both it was as if a lifetime of longing and desire had passed.

Drawing back slowly, Jack smiled. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could do so she laced one hand through the hair on the back of his head and the other through the fingers of his left hand, pulling his mouth back down to hers. This kiss was ferocious and passionate; pent up hunger and desire from an eight year struggle against repressed feelings. Neither noticed the rain that washed down their faces and between their interlinked hands. They were completely oblivious to everything around them.

* * *

After a long moment, Sam leaned back in Jack's hold. Her eyes searching his.

"But you're leaving?" Jack smiled.

"I'm leaving the SGC. I'm not leaving you."

Her mouth opened, eyes regarding him with worry.

"But…but…Sir…there's so much…I mean…Pete…and…and the regs?"

He laughed softly. "Undomesticated equines Carter. And I think after the way you just kissed me, 'Sir' is a little inappropriate." His small smile turned into a full blown O'Neill wry grin as he noted her confused frown. Like when one of her doohickey's didn't click into place. He could tell he was trying to work it all out for herself so he shut up, waiting more patiently than he ever had his whole life.

"You're leaving the SGC, to work at the Pentagon, out of the direct chain of command with…" she stopped, looking into his eyes, "…with me? Si…Jack, you're leaving to be with me?"

Again he laughed. "I'd have thought that was fairly obvious by now. Even to a dumb scientist like you."

Sam paused, frowning, then punched him on the arm. "Why didn't you tell me? **That** was what the secret trips to Washington were all about. You had Daniel on tenterhooks for weeks." His smile fell, a sheepish expression taking its place.

"Carter…I…" Now it was her turn to laugh at his unease. She swiftly covered his words with a kiss. It lasted long enough that he forgot what he'd been about to say. Breaking away, but only a little, the smell of him still far too inviting, she laid her forehead against his.

"Call me Sam."

He looked at her; his intense gaze had a powerful effect on her. The little pieces of her heart, shattered after the loss of Janet and her father, gathered themselves back up. Jack buried his face in her neck, reminding her of the hug he'd given her after Janet died; the smell of him, the way he'd clung to her…Except that time he hadn't been peppering mind-altering kisses down the curve of her neck and shoulder.

There was so much left unspoken between them, so much left to do. But for now, it didn't matter. They were finally safe in the knowledge that they belonged together. Eight years of repressed emotions and fears could be realised and released. Rules and regulations no longer stood in their way. They'd stopped being General O'Neill and Colonel Carter. They were just Jack and Sam.

Suddenly Jack broke off the hug, lifting her up and spinning around in a way that made his knees protest. But he didn't care. His former 2IC, the woman who'd helped make his dreams a lot more bearable for the last eight years, was safe in his arms. And she was laughing happily.

Settling her on her feet he ran a thumb over the drying salty track on her cheek. He appeared to notice something and looked around.

"Hey. Rain's stopped."

Sam's eyes were fixed on his face.

"Yeah," she sighed happily. "Yeah it has."

* * *

**A/N:** Didn't expect this to be so long, oh well! Another warning - the next chapter should be skipped over if you don't want to read gutter stuff! And it's also **strictly for over 18s**. Just go straight to the epilogue if you don't want to read smut. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Little Pieces of Her Heart**

**by Sarai**

**A/N: **Special thanks to everyone at the Gateworld Sam/Jack ship family thread for their help and support today, it's been a tough one. The following is dedicated to the **very** guttery amongst us…not sure if you should take that as a compliment or not :-P!! This chapter is most definitely only suitable for **over 18s**. If you don't want to read smutty stuff move straight on to the epilogue. Yeesh…I can't believe I wrote this…

**Chapter Five**

"Here."

Jack handed Sam a steaming cup of coffee and sat back on the couch. He smiled at the picture she made; ensconced in blankets, clutching at the hot mug gratefully. She looked adorable and vulnerable, although he knew she was one of the toughest women on the planet. Sam's eyes flicked from the mug to his openly staring face. She blushed.

"What?"

He jumped; a little too aware he had been gazing at her.

"Sorry." Grinning, and more confident after their kiss in the rain he ventured, "Just couldn't help noticing how 'hot' you look." He settled back into the sofa, his own coffee resting precariously on one knee as his head went back. Jack closed his eyes in peace.

Sam's mind boggled. 'Hot'? What was he thinking? Her hair was a mess, she had mascara running down her face. In short, Sam thought she was pretty much mirrored with a drowned rat right now. Still, she noted, he was soaked through too. And he looked good enough to ea-…

Sam suppressed a giggle. Jack's head had lolled forward onto his chest. The must he still held loosely in his sleep threatened to slip out of his grasp. Deep, satisfying breaths emanated from his chest. Sam watched it rise and fall with every breath, hardly noticing that her own breathing began to echo his.

She put down her mug and wrestled her way out of the blankets. Taking a seat beside him she traced the hard lines around his mouth, the line of his stubborn chin, trying not to giggle as he grunted in his sleep. Slowly she arranged herself next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. It was familiar and she felt safe. Settling an arm across his middle, she closed her eyes, succumbing to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later Sam awoke to find herself alone on the sofa, stretched out and covered in blankets. For one agonizing moment she thought Jack had left but gradually she became aware of the shower on full blast in the bathroom. He was singing, she strained to hear; he was actually** singing **the Simpsons theme tune. Sam giggled and sighed happily, basking in the warmth of the blankets and reveling in Jack's smell, all around her. She realized with a jolt that she was still wearing her sweater and jeans and smiled, thinking what a gentleman he really was. Still, she wouldn't have minded had he taken off more…

"Hey there sleepyhead." Jack stepped down into the living room, wearing a fresh grey t-shirt and boxer shorts. He was rubbing his head vigorously with a towel and grinning at her.

"What time is it?"

"After twelve."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

He smiled sheepishly. "You looked so peaceful Carter. First time I've seen you looking like that in months."

She frowned in mock annoyance as he came to stand in front of her.

"You just called me Carter."

"Force of habit, sorry. Besides," he crouched down, the effort making his knees crack, "I'll never stop calling you Carter. The name holds a certain appeal for me."

She rolled on to her side, ready to bite back with a sarcastic remark, but it fell off her lips as she lost herself in the dark intensity of his eyes.

They were drawing her towards him. Her gaze flicked up, taking in the familiarity of his face; the faint frown line on his forehead, the scar in his eyebrow. She let herself look at him properly, since before all she'd been allowed was the stolen glance across the briefing room, the fantasies she created for herself at night…Sam blushed and looked away.

Strong fingers rested on her chin, pulling her back to face him. Suddenly Jack leaned forward, closing his mouth over hers, kissing her in the way he'd been desperate to since before in the rain. He could feel heat uncoil within him, straining for release. Cupping her smooth cheek in one gentle hand, Jack tried his best to ignore his most basic primal instincts. Or at least to put them off for a little while.

As Sam returned his advance with enthusiasm, running her fingers through his hair in a way that erupted wild senses in his brain, Jack deepened the kiss. He explored her mouth with the tip of his tongue, sending tiny sparks of desire rushing into Sam's fingertips.

Abruptly, Sam sat up, swinging her legs down so they were on either side of him, kneeling in front of her. She held both of his cheeks in her hands, tasting his mouth with a ferocious hunger that demonstrated the desire beginning to burn within her. Placing his hands on her hips, Jack pulled Sam towards him and stood up, pulling her up too. The heat radiating from their bodies, coupled with the intense black desire in his eyes made Sam shiver delightfully. She could feel the bulge in his boxers, brushing against her leg.

Suddenly, she checked herself. She wondered how he could be so attracted to her; she was a tomboy, a Colonel in the U.S. Air Force and moreover a geeky scientist! Jack saw the hesitation in her eyes. As much as he wanted to take her, to claim her as his, he stopped. Unable to suppress a small sigh he asked, "You alright?"

Sam frowned. "Yeah. Just…kiss me again." Even those words felt odd on her lips. But suddenly, as Jack grinned and replied, "Yes ma'am," all of her doubts drained away. She could think of nothing coherent. In fact, she could barely think of anything at all. Her mind was deliciously blank as she succumbed to his rugged mouth. His hands were exploring her hair, he back, her ass; he'd delicately trail his fingers over a sensitive area enjoying her shivers of pleasure.

Jack drew back, taking her beautiful face in his hands; Sam kissed his thumbs as he ran them over her lips. Searching her eyes, and seeming to find what he was looking for, he kissed her swiftly. She matched him for intensity, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Suddenly, Jack bent, sweeping her off her feet. He'd always thought it was a fairly soppy gesture, but now, with the woman he loved grinning in his arms he understood the appeal it had. Sam tried to cover a smile, succeeding barely. Inside her heart was fluttering in a way she didn't know it could. Jack had never really treated her like a lady; flirted with her maybe, once declared he had feelings for her, but at the same time he was always the Air Force officer, she his comrade. Now, it was clear, he intended to make up for lost time.

"No giggling Colonel." This set her off. She couldn't help a stream of happy chuckles, pressing her face into his neck and feeling him grin into her hair.

Setting her down on the huge bed, Jack knelt in front of her. Slowly and taking care to trail the tips of his fingers against the skin he was baring, Jack pulled off her socks. Kissing an ankle, and making her giggle, he sighed in happiness.

* * *

Entwined on the bed, the Air Force General and his Colonel felt desire run throughout their bodies. Sam rested her legs on either side of his. She was desperate for him, longing for him as she had for eight years but she held off, wanting the moment to last as long as possible. Lifting him, so their chests were touching and with her legs wrapped around him, she tugged at his t-shirt, pulling it over his head in one swift move. The bare skin of his chest only enhanced her desires. It was hard and tanned from years of field service and Sam's breath caught in her chest as their bare skin pressed together.

With an evil grin in her eyes, Sam pushed the mesmerised Jack back onto the bed. Agonisingly slowly she began to make her way down his body, kissing bare skin as she went. Jack, in utter bliss and disbelief at what he'd unlocked in his former 2IC, was unable to repress a strained, "Carrter…"

The groan halted her. Sam loved what she could do to him. Fixing her efforts on the elastic waistband of his boxers she curled her fingers around the rim, making as if to pull them off but instead trailing her fingers along the sizeable bulge beneath the cotton.

The flutter of breath in his chest was Jack's wake-up call. With lightning reflexes born out of years of physical training he grabbed her, kissed her and flipped her over, unable to suppress a deep growl. With her hands wrapped around the back of his neck, he explored her mouth with his tongue thoroughly.

He had to remind himself to break off the kiss to pursue her torture; losing himself in her embrace was far too easy. Jack slowly made his way down her neck, planting kisses as he went. He settled on one quivering breast, running his hand tantalisingly over it. She exhaled sharply, as he rolled the stiff peak between his fingers, tweaking it expertly. Sam felt the heat grow between her legs and mentally urged Jack to continue his journey downwards. But he was intent on keeping her waiting. Amazed with his own patience, especially given the strain in his boxers, he leisurely trailed his fingers down the flat plain of her stomach.

Jack swallowed. The seductive black lace of her panties was a lot more distracting at this range. The urge to take her and possess her was growing but he strived to continue the torture he'd started. Grinning evilly, as she whimpered he moved down, past the delicious hem of her panties to her inner thigh. The heat between them was intense, his breath even hotter against her skin. She ached for him with all of her being, all too aware of the throbbing in her core. Swallowing hard, she spoke with a ragged breath.

"Jack. Please."

He looked up, a little surprised at her plea, but only too happy to oblige. Resting his fingers over her hot centre he drew the lace aside, searching through soaked, golden curls to find her core. Sam gasped, clutching at the sheets as he buried a finger deep within her. Withdrawing it slowly, he added a second finger, startling a whimper from her. She could barely think of anything coherently and didn't even realise she was gasping out his name. As he curved his fingers, finding the secret core inside of her she cried out.

Jack could barely string a coherent thought together either. The sight of his beautiful former 2IC writhing on his bed with his fingers buried inside her filled him with such a deep pleasure he only longed to do what he could to make her feel the same way. Lowering his mouth he covered her throbbing heat and tasted her. The heat-on-heat was almost too much for Sam. She felt frenzied; her breath was catching rapidly in her chest as his expert fingers worked to bring her to climax. With her fingers laced through his hair she held him to her. She could feel her orgasm uncurling within her, and her hips bucked in the throes of passion. She gave a cry as she came, his fingers still moving inside her. She was blinded by the feeling and a little embarrassed as she came back down to earth, opening her eyes to find him smiling at her.

Before she had a chance to say a word he was back at her mouth kissing her passionately. He was breathing heavily, the blackness of desire burning in his eyes. Hardly daring to believe he could turn her on this much; Sam noted the increasing heat coming again from between her legs. He leaned in to kiss her again and as he did she pulled on his lower lip, opening her eyes to see him staring down at her. He groaned and she shivered in delight. She could feel his hard length, still encased within boxers, and trickled her way down his back, helping them off with a decisive flick of the wrist.

His length was casually nestled between her legs. He knew exactly where it was and grinned as her breathing became rapid and shallow. With a growl, Jack pinned her hands above her head and positioned himself at her entrance. Slowly and tantalisingly, he penetrated her slick folds, groaning as her muscles contracted around him. Drawing out he entered again, this time deeper, drawing a whimper from her chest. With iron control, Jack drew out again slowly and entered, this time pushing into her all the way. Again she whimpered, that one sound affecting him more than anything else, and Jack lost his grip on control. He thrust into her whilst she wrapped her legs around his body and tilted upwards, drawing him in deeper.

Jack was soon lost in the feel of her. He knew he couldn't last for long; she was too beautiful, writhing on the bed whispering his name breathlessly. He let all primal urges take over, mesmerised by how she felt and acted. It was like no more barriers existed between them save one, and that was about to crumble. With the last vestiges of his control slipping away, Jack succumbed to black desire. He pushed into her one final time as she cried out his name, releasing his seed with a deep groan.

They both breathed deeply, opening their eyes to catch each others' expressions mirrored on their faces. The degree of love coming from her nearly made Jack choke, and he knew that there were no more barriers.

He leaned down, nuzzling his nose against hers and kissing her softly on the lips. Looking into her eyes as he spoke, his voice was gravelly.

"Never done that with **you** before Carter."

She grinned impishly, "No you haven't…'Sir'."

He raised his eyebrows. "If you don't stop that I'm going to have to ask you to do some very inappropriate things Colonel. I can make it an order you know!"

Sam laughed sleepily as he lay down behind her. "Maybe later flyboy," pausing, she looked round at him, "Definitely later." Pulling the covers over both of them she curled inside his protective arm, her back pressed against his stomach. She enveloped herself in his familiar smell, sighing happily.

Jack smiled into her neck, kissing it softly. "Yes ma'am."


	6. Chapter 6

**Little Pieces of Her Heart**

**by Sarai**

**Epilogue**

Jack O'Neill, the man responsible for all matters pertaining to the security of Planet Earth, rolled lazily onto his back and yawned. Still half asleep he tried to sort out the bunched up hemline of his t-shirt; it was damned uncomfortable!

Warm, smooth hands took over the action, but instead of righting the offending garment it was removed completely. Brought into a complete state of wakefulness but still not opening his eyes, Jack smiled as tiny figures of eight were drawn on his chest.

"Carter, I thought the point of you buying me that t-shirt was so I could **wear** it in bed? You were the one who found my lack of nightclothes…wanting."

He opened his eyes and was confronted by a crop of golden blonde hair. Jack lost track of what he'd been about to say as she twirled her tongue down over his chest. The action was entirely too distracting. Jack's traitorous eyes focused on the formal uniform hanging on the wardrobe door. Reluctantly he shifted his mind back to the present.

"Carter…" He put his hands on her shoulder as she continued her assault, stirring feelings in him he knew he wouldn't be able to resist if she got any further.

"Sam…Sam!" She looked up, followed the direction of his gaze and sighed, resting her chin on his chest.

"I'd forgotten." Her piercing blue eyes were filled with sadness. His heart nearly burst with love just looking at her.

"Hey! This is a good thing, remember?! Your first base command! A new challenge, a new galaxy!"

She attempted a smile which came out as more of a wince.

"It's just so…"

"Sam." Her name spoken so softly on his lips stopped her misgivings in their tracks. "This is something you have to do. You'll regret it if you don't."

She raised herself until they were eye to eye, kissed his forehead softly and pressed her head into his shoulder. His arms went around her. Both sighed deeply.

* * *

They'd said their goodbyes at the house. Neither actually mentioned the word "goodbye," instead he held her, willed her to be safe and helped her into the car.

General Landry had organised a send off for the Colonel. He and SG-1, a long with other SG personnel were gathered in the gate room. She hugged the team and her CO, looking deeply into the eyes of Daniel and Teal'c, expressing how she felt for them in a way only they understood. Making her way up the ramp, Sam stopped to look back at the gate room. Her gaze was drawn upwards to the man standing behind the control-room glass. She smiled, discreetly drawing out a white gold chain from around her neck. A ring hung from it. She looked at it then back at the man, her eyes blazing.

"I love you." Jack mouthed at Sam through the thick glass.

She nodded once, heart bursting. Tearing her gaze away the Colonel made her way up the ramp and through the shimmering event horizon, firmly holding onto the ring at her throat; the last little piece of her heart, firmly in place.

* * *

**A/N:** There! Done! I actually wrote all of this in one night but since then I've been editing and adding bits. Hope everyone liked it, please read and review I'd love to read your comments. And a big THANK YOU to everyone who's helped and supported me throughout this fic! 


End file.
